


Before the Sun Could Rise

by lostonthisisland



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: I've been trying to get back into writing more and short dark fics are always the first thing my muse seems to throw at me.This is very sad and dark. I do apologise.





	Before the Sun Could Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for death and suicide.

“Why did you have to do this?” Josh asks and he scrubs at his face, hating the feel of salty trails on his cheeks, “Why couldn’t you have just waited for me?”

Around them, the forest is cold and quiet, grey shadows consume the trees in pre-dawn light. Josh sits in dewey grass, the moisture sinking into his clothes and making him shiver.

Above him, Tyler is looking at his nails, studying his cuticles, and he shrugs, his face deceptively blank.

I dunno, he says and he drops his hand, his eyes glancing off the mossy trees surrounding them as they slowly emerge through early morning fog and color seeps into the gloom.

I couldn’t take it anymore, Josh, Tyler says, I knew you would try and talk me out of it, he says.

Josh feels the tremble in his chin again and he clenches his jaw in an attempt to stave off anymore wasted tears, “Fuck you, Tyler.” Josh says and there’s no real heat in his words.

I’m sorry Josh, Tyler says above him and in his peripheral vision Josh watches him kick his feet a little, swinging his heels. The tip of the sun has just crested the horizon and it blazes just behind Tyler’s feet, winking in and out of existence as Tyler kicks them back and forth. Josh squints at it, letting it burn his cornea, letting it burn his tears.

But you weren’t enough, Tyler says and Josh feels his heart break all over again.

He chokes on a sob and turns his head to look at the trees, avoiding Tyler’s gaze. Hot pink and and orange ghosts of the winking sun echo around the forest as he blinks hot moisture out of his eyes. It takes a long time to compose himself, to swallow down the lump burning in his throat. He watches as shadows pull long and slow across their clearing, the twisted branches looking like hands drawing away from them as the sun climbs.

He wipes his eyes and finally turns to meet Tyler’s, “ _Why_?” he asks and Tyler blurs in front of his eyes again, “Why wasn’t I enough?”

When Josh scrubs his eyes dry, the skin around them red and irritated, his vision clears and Tyler isn’t looking at him anymore. Tyler isn’t looking anywhere anymore. Nor is he swinging as Josh notes how stock still his body hangs. Josh’s eyes drop from his friend’s eerily pale face to the thick rope cinched tight around Tyler’s neck.

He looks away quickly, not wanting the gruesome image to be his last memory of Tyler, but he knows it’s already too late. Tyler hanging from that stupid treehouse will always be his last memory of his best friend.

Josh returns his blurring gaze to the forest again and he watches as it grows golden and beautiful beneath the sun’s touch, knowing Tyler will never see another sunrise and he folds over in the grass, a sob howling from deep in his chest.

_Why wasn’t I enough?_


End file.
